Such was the nature of the Roy Mustang
by Kizu-89
Summary: Story about love between two humans,MAN X MAN kisses only , More about characherits of Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, Hero of the Ishvalan war, Monster, lover, comrade and just a man... Trought the eyes of others as they could see him.


This is a fanfic that I have had ready in finnish for about a year but I just decided few days ago to translate it to english too... As English is only second language to me there is bound to be mistakes and all kinds of things wrong so please forgive me, I just hope this will make somekind of sense as I got good grade for it (4 , 0-5 being the possible grades)

I would love some contrustive critism but please don't go over yourself with my spelling and grammar mistakes. You don't have to read this if you don't want to read story with mistakes I am sure there is some other ones without them too .^~^. This is first oneshot that I really love myself (laught) So I want to see what you think about it.

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACHERS OR FMA IT IS HIROMU ARAKAWA'S like everyone knows already. XD

Such was the nature of the Roy Mustang

All of his life had been just a series of fights; First he had been abandoned on the steps of whorehouse. From there he had been saved, from the cold world by the curvy owner of said whorehouse.

This was the environment he grew up, learning how to see behind peoples masks. When he grew to a young man he started to learn alchemy, wanting to help people with it. Alchemist serve your people

He got to study really hard so that he could succeed under his strict teachers favorable or not so favorable teaching. However his teacher died before letting Roy in his secret of fire alchemy that Roy had wanted to learn of, it was that day, when he learned that teacher Hawkeye had a daughter.

Helping to arrange the funeral was all student, Roy could do for his teacher.  
"Can I trust my back to you?" The girl asked after hearing Roy's rather ambitious plan to help his country. This was where started the Flame alchemist's story. 

After he got his State Alchemist licence and silver pocket watch he was send straight to war, he was young and green. You could almost say he was innocent in some sense. After his very first kill he could just gag and throw up when the smell of fried human flesh filled his nostrils. The smell made him sick to core.

At night nightmares and head ache kept him awake, at least good as the screams of the wounded. He could hear people he had burned but not killed at nights when the darkness settled. The original soldiers shied away from him calling him names like monster or the angel of death. That was why Roy most of the time sat next to a little fire and stared in the flames.

That was where Maes Hughes found him, his academy time lover, that he had offended that time. Their relationship had turned to friendliness after they had worked things out again. They were like brothers almost. Maes could never call Roy a monster, like so many others.

"Hi Roy!" Hughes said as happy and goofy as always.

"Hi.." Roy answered with a annoyed voice then.

"You have changed..."Maes said to man beside him and for a moment they studied each other just by looking.

"So have you. We both have killers eyes." Roy said and Maes was silent for the first time in their friendship.

He had seen some radical changes on people at war,but he would have never believed that his Roy, that gentle, caring and very black and white way thinking friend would become this inwards oriented, apatic killer.

It was then that Maes decided that he would do everything to keep Roy happy and to help him lead a happy life.

At the end of the war this sharp eyed man saw flames to change their country to better in Roy's eyes, but that wouldn't come true with Roy's rank.

"It would be good to be looking from there..." Roy said at end looking beyond their leader Fuhrer King Bradley to the future of their country.

"I will help you from down but you will need more supporters." Maes said smiling. 

"Hiya Mustang! thanks for keeping us alive!" Said one of his comrades when they Were packing their things at the last camp.

"I did nothing so honorable..." Roy answered confused and somehow sad to this mans thank you.

"Still it was because of you that we weaker ones got to live , we are all alive because you did what you needed to do." The man says and pats Roy's shoulder making him embarrassed.

"Thank you for surviving." Roy says as he takes his bag and starts his journey towards East City where he has been commanded to serve in his own office. 

In the East city the Flame Alchemist gets to call his group together for the very first time. Jean Havoc, man that had gotten to war straight from academy too, is heavy smoker and has no luck with the ladies. He was selected because he is a person who can do his job with out someone looking over him, and is trustworthy.

Then Cain who came from university side, he is expert with all kinds of radio and phone things. That young man is quite innocent still as he has never seen the war really but still wanting to help.

Breda, he is the planner of the team, he can calculate opportunities and threats fast and also plan their fights before their enemy has even started to thing about attacking. He is scared of dogs and keeps everyone other well fed too as he loves to eat all kind of foods.

Vato is almost like a walking dictionary. What ever you want to ask he seems to know answer to and tell some interesting information about it. Vato is maybe oldest of them and he is most quiet and calm person in the whole group.

Riza Hawkeye, Alchemist teacher Hawkeye's daughter, that Roy invited to come with him. The woman never misses her target and that is why she is called the Hawk's eye.

"I want you to be my bodyguard. Then you have access to my back and if I ever chose a wrong path, If I become like those I hate... I am giving you a order to shoot me, now and here." Roy says and looks straight to her eyes.

"Alright sir!" Hawkeye says and lifts her hand in salute.

"When we are just you and me here call me Roy please, because we are quite like sister and brother..." Roy asks and for the first time Riza Hawkeye has gotten a family, a brother that just doesn't seem to find his happiness with anyone. 

Edward Elric came to Roy's team and to their lives almost like accidentally when he become a state alchemist at the age of 12. Edward with his brother Alphonse changed teams strength as before that it was unprecedented to have two state alchemists in one team.

Roy saw from the first day that in Ed's eyes there was a fire that he so expertly controlled himself. Young mans unmasked feelings got Roys attention quickly . Everything happened so fast and only the sharpest eyes could notice, how the gaze in the dark eyes softened, until you could see his killers eyes only when the man was furious.

Roy and Edward fighted always, calling each other by names and no one else than Maes Hughes smiled knowingly at Roy who was complaining about destroyed buildings that Ed had made to pile of rubbish while fighting. That little smile escaped from Roy's eyes always and in the end slowly Maes stopped being his life's biggest love.

Roy never could say straight that he loved and he always went his way to show it by doing everything for his loved ones. He couldn't say it as he protected himself from getting hurt that way. After Maes death everyone of them noticed how much the man had meant to Roy . That was when heavy heavy rain clouds had gotten over Roy's life and it poured down on his lonely feeling soul. 

Maes was Roy's roommate at the academy and that is where Roy met him, became his friend and in the end fell in love with him. Of Course that was embarrassing to the young man, but Maes made it even more embarrassing as he had no respect for others personal space.

It wasn't that Roy was shy, but he put the border there when other would have gotten in the same shower stall. Roy knew he would have revealed himself to Hughes straight away... In the End Hughes learned it just by invading Roy's personal space when he was tickling Roy half dead from laughter.

When other lied there on him and laughed on Roy's shoulder he couldn't help when his heart hammered against his ribs and he noticed blushing that Hughes had his tight directly between his legs and was pressing against you-know-what. Roy was so scared of losing Maes , but he just smiled there and leaned closer sliding his fingers on Roy's black silky hair...

" You Like me don't you?" Maes said and Roy couldn't do anything other than nod because he was terrified what would happen next.

"If you want we can see where this will take us."Hughes said and Roy almost couldn't believe how good it had was like every sunshine and flame in the world was there warming him. That was the fire of first love, that didn't burn forever. 

It was Riza who kicked the depressed Mustang to moving again everyday for about a month, before Edward became again part of his life. He came as a wild beast that no one could tame kicking Roy's door open with force so that little splinters came off from it, throwing his report to Roy's desk, the report that was an art to read as Edward seemed not to care about helping Roy with his paperwork writing with letters that was hard to get hold of.

Roy felt so much consolation from Ed being there. It was true that Ed wasn't anything like hughes by his appearance, nature or age, but maybe just maybe that was better like that.

It might have been too painful for Roy to hold out his hand for someone that was like Maes. It was like all that beautiful and good from his first time had come back, ticklet his stomach like with Maes hands and after that brought him in strong hug that told him he was home and safe. It made him look at the sun and dream about something that Maes had given him. These beautiful thoughts were left to live in Roy's mind and thoughts.

They were both injured when Roy finally admitted his feelings for Ed when he was worried about the younger man. That was first time he got to feel things in different role, it was so surprisingly different that he hadn't really thought it would be. Later he got to feel how it was like to be held again with two strong arms and how it feels when gentle fingers run through your hair. 

Maes had been rash and impatient too in his younger days so Roy had learned to be gentle and worrying. With Edward Roy fighed for it that he wanted to be gentle and do things in unhurried pace. Edward never wanted to be taken care of and he did al he could to keep away from any gentle touches and help Roy tried to give.

Many times when Edward got angry for reason or not he might yell at Roy and even call him a murdere, driving him into depression to that moment when they always got back in good terms with eachother. Sometimes Roy would cry Maes back, but Edward seemed not to pay any heed to that as Hughes was dead. Ed would just make sure Roy knew he was there for him and wouldn't be leaving .  
There was times when Edward needed to hold Roy tight and make him bury his face on his shirt when he recalled every sin he had done in his life and talked about how Ed shouldn't love him at all and he should stop loving him. Roy felt that he was weak at some nights and he needed to be in tight hug to fall asleep quietly. 

When Roy and Maes went their own ways their relationship had been for years already and then was wet autumm day. That day it had been raining a lot and Roy waited excited that Maes would come to dinner that he had cooked just for them. There was a candle that waited to be lit and a vine bottle in the refrinagator.

Maes was wet with the rain when he came inside Roys apartment. It didn't take long, before Roy who had gotten there to welcome Maes was pushed againgst the wall with a passionate kiss, Maes left hand next to his head.

When Maes let him have a breath between kissing Roy looked at Hughes hand on what he had been about to lean against. In just one blink everything that was Roy's world shattered around him as his eyes found the little innocent looking ring at his Maes's ringfinger.

That was first time when Roy pushed Maes away from himself like it had burned him.

"Wha … What have you done Hughes?" Roy asked dismayed looking at the Hand that had ring on its finger holding it by wrist. Maes looks at the ring noticing that he had forgotten it there by accident feeling like scumbag he was.

"You should have told me! You promised to tell me! Go to her, you must want that too if you have that ring!" Roy yells with tears on his eyes and Maes can do nothing else but go feeling bad for this he never meant to happen. He should have already known that he couldn't keep both of them , Roy and his girlfriend Gracia.

The problem was that Maes loved children. Roy couldn't naturally give that so wanted little bundle for Maes to hold, even tought the man was sure Roy had been researhing possibilies to have a children by using alchemy.

That was the reason one that he had to leave Roy. That kind of gamble was bound to take Roys life if he decided to try it, as there was no way that a man could have children. Roy was just grazy enought Maes could believe him trying it on himself straight away, even just to be everything that Maes wanted. Maes tought that when he was with Gracia Roy would be safe from his own want to please him. 

Edward couldn't tolerate children as they always asked why he was so Roy asked from Edward did he want to have children of his own and the answer was an very persistent no, witch was a relief to Roy. Ed wouldn't leave him for a woman , atleast not because of wanting a child.

Their lives went their own ways to the day that Roy and Edward got separated by getting send to different places to serve military. This made them so far away from eachother but they had known that it would happen eventually. It didn't help Roy's feeling of lonelyness and sadness, but he was brave man on his own right and this could hardly take him down.

Edwards cocky and wild characherits had done their home in his heart, and living without that was hard. The worst days were the ones when Ed had just gone back to East City and Roy was sitting in his empty apartment. He never cried for his loneliness, but it was't that far of from it either. Loneliness made him feel sad but Roy fighed againgst it. 

The days passed and the resignation at the train station gradually became easier. They met maybe once a month, all talking about everything to each other, quickly, before one of them would need to go again. Just on one day, when Roy walked with Edward towards to the train station to go to the Central againg, he was shot at his side. Roy woke up because he was in painnad noticed that he was being held in arms of Edward, when the ambulance sirens howled somewhere far away.

"Roy, the doctor is coming! Hold on!" Edward spoke to him and Roy was amazed to discover the gunshot wound had been burned up, and amazingly accurate.

"I burned it, I borrowed your gloves ..." Edward says, and Roy smiles.

"I knew that you would know how to use them .." Roy says, before a sweet, painless darkness takes him away. Ambulance and the commotion there was around them , made spectators gather around them while doctors did their everything to make Roy stay alive. 

. Roy Mustang was left only option of retirement because of the damage that he had suffered on his lungs. Eventually Flame Alchemist was forced to retire by an ordinary inflammation. The man was no longer able to act in military service, but a good life as a civilian with a good pension wasn't really a bad thing at all..

Roy was now able to live where there where Ed had been transferred, and Roy really enjoyed it. . When Edward came home, Mustang waited for him with his walkingstick the passing and ready food filled dining table. It had become a habit already, and there was even more than two months after Roy's retirement. The older man had already developed Love-/hate realtionship to cooking and like always Edward ate everything Roy put on the table be it a little burned or not. 

Today, they sat on the evening, chatting about Edward's work and, finally, Roy was the first one to fall asleep, as had walked half the city with his shoppingwith Gracia. Edward stroked quietly dark haired head that was resting againgst his shoulder.

In itself it was nice when Roy was only his, but he was troubled about how little human contact Roy had anymore. The man had seen Roy's diaries and read about half of them. It was difficult if not impossible task to understand Roy's view, but reading the diaries of his, without specific permission!, Edward had page by page made the journey towards it. 

Edward had soon noticed in another mans diary that the war had hurted him deeply.. Years ago Ed would have laughed to things like this, but now that he had seen the real Roy, Not Colonel Mustang, He couldn't but feel sadness for what that man there had gone trought. Roy's life was hard and often he wrote that he regreted his deeds.

. Edward had noticed Roy's always wrote about Hughes with a warm background tone. Edward quickly realized how much Roy thought of other people, before he acted. Diary, which was started after he began to be with Roy, it often had a worried tone, when he was absent they were painfully descriptions and when he was there the writing had a happy and relaxed and flow.

Roy took Edward's shirt in his hands , as to ensure that the othercould not steer away from him and the younger by one the people had left him in solitude, although the man had defended them with his life. Externally, the man seemed to be perfect, but when the masks were taken from him, inside him hiding fearful creature emerged. 

It was easy to hurt it, unless you knew of its existence. In most cases, a creature was happy and even melancolic, but it knew how to be brave if it needed to protect someone dear. Sometimes, when it was violated, it hid the smallest corners to cry, even though Roy's eyes remained dry.

If the creature was taken care of making it feel just happy feelings, it destroyed a mask from Roy's face . At such times, when the others face was clean of masks, when he was just a man who was Roy, Edward saw the creature that had gotten from under the masks almost shone with happines. Edward just said that the other was by nature good, though every sin had teached him to love violently, to protect others forgetting himself and miss tenderness that just another person could give to him.

Such was the nature of the Roy Mustang, who Maes and Edward loved, who his team had as friend and the man who the whole world called a monster or a hero. Most tragical was, however, that Roy Mustang was only a man with all his faults, the same as everyone else. Although he himself tried hard to conceal himself by growing himself masks so he could hide behinf them from others eyes.


End file.
